


Story: Elsa & Anna

by EddyBoy, hdctbpal



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyBoy/pseuds/EddyBoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdctbpal/pseuds/hdctbpal
Summary: Fourth of Hdctbpal´s stories based on Sabu´s bad ending pics.





	Story: Elsa & Anna

Anna was bewildered when Hans' kiss failed to lift the curse her sister Elsa had inadvertently placed on her, dooming her to freeze from the inside out. With soothing words, Hans had her sequestered, for her own survival, in the blacksmith's quarters adjoining the royal forge, where the constant sweltering heat kept the effect of the curse at bay. The wedding was hastily arranged and consummated, and Hans became the de facto ruler of Arendelle. He vowed he would never rest until his stricken Queen was freed from her fiery prison.

It was a simple matter to lure Elsa to the forge, where even her icy powers were nullified by the infernal heat. After her capture, Hans publicly pardoned the Queen's treacherous sister and announced she would be allowed to live with Anna, which cemented his reputation as a just and generous ruler.

Outside the blacksmith's quarters that had become the sisters' prison, the furnaces - now tended by the usurper's loyal thugs - roared day and night. Hans ordered the casting of thousands of swords and arrowheads to be used in his bloody war of vengeance against the Southern Isles. His brothers would pay for mistreating him, and his new subjects would have a new home to settle, far from the uninhabitable wasteland Arendelle was becoming.

Throughout the kingdom, the highborn and the peasantry alike talked of how their King doted on his Queen. Every day he visited her in the armory, often for hours at a time.

*

Anna moaned quietly as Elsa gave her a long wet sticky kiss. She squirmed, but Elsa put her hand on the back of Anna's neck and held her firmly in place and pressed her tongue deep into Anna's mouth, along with the thick wad of warm semen she had just sucked from Hans' cock. That was the rule; after one of them received the royal seed - whether in her mouth or elsewhere - the other swallowed it.

They both hated this, but they had no choice; if either of them disobeyed, the other would be punished for it. One such incident had been more than enough to quell any further resistance; Anna had never been paddled before in her life, and even though he did no more than warm her bottom to a lovely shade of red, the sheer humiliation of it had left both of them in tears.

Hans grinned as he leaned back in his chair and lazily coaxed his member to attention once more. He had already cum twice today - first in Elsa's vagina and then in her mouth - but he never tired of watching this.

Both girls were nude; they were allowed no clothing except their thick collars. But then, it was so hot down here, that might have been a blessing. Their collars were linked together by a heavy chain; another chain joined Anna's collar to the tiny bed the sisters shared each night. The curse appeared to have rendered Anna infertile, but Elsa's once-flat tummy had already begun to round beautifully. Hans wanted a large family; he would certainly raise his children better than he had been raised.

As the kiss finally broke, a pearly drop escaped from the corner of Anna's mouth; quickly, Elsa collected it with her tongue. Anna showed Hans the inside of her mouth, proving her sister had done her duty. Then she swallowed the gooey mess with a loud click. Fresh tears welled up in her turquoise eyes and then spilled over, mixing with the rivulets of sweat that perpetually trickled down her flushed face.

"Good girl," Hans said. "I've neglected you today, my Queen. I wish to enjoy your sister as much as I can before her confinement. But now..." He gestured to his cock, which once again stood at throbbing, rock-hard attention.

Anna looked through him, trying and failing to keep her anger and humiliation out of her face, as she straddled him and slowly lowered herself onto him until she was stuffed to the hilt. Taking her cue, Elsa embraced Anna from behind and began gently teasing her sister's small pink nipples and kissing the side of her neck. As much as Anna hated having her husband see this, she could not help but respond. Her eyes fluttered closed; her lips parted; her head tilted back and to one side, exposing more of her long slim neck to Elsa's kisses...

Soon the small room echoed with the thick wet slaps of Anna's sweaty thighs meeting Hans', again and again, while her increasingly sharp cries of unwilling pleasure were muffled by Elsa's mouth, again fastened on hers. Hans groaned as he felt his bride's vaginal muscles constrict on him in a small, involuntary orgasm. Probably the first of several - she liked being on top, though she would never admit it. He only hoped he would not be too spent to appreciate the sight of Elsa going down on Anna to swallow the sticky creampie he had planned for her...

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the picture here http://thesabu.com/comic/misc-pic-007-elsa-and-anna-messy-bj/


End file.
